Mine
by Teck 3
Summary: He belongs to me, and me alone.


_Dear Mr. Aono,_

 _I have an important matter that I need to discuss with you in private. If you could meet me in the outer most clearing at midnight tonight, I will be sure to make it worth your while. Rest assured, this is not something you're going to want to miss out on._

 _Yours's truly..._

Tsukune found himself walking through the undead forest surrounding the infamous Yokai Academy. He was on his way to meet a mysterious someone who had left a letter in his shoe locker that morning.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Tsukune thought to himself as he approached his final destination. _I don't even know who it is I am going to see. This could be a trap. If it is, I'm screwed. A Human like me doesn't stand a chance against any competent monster._

There was no real reason he had to be here. If he wanted to, he could just turn around, go back to his dorm, and act as if this never happened. That's what he should be doing. He should be in bed, resting up for his trip back home for the holidays, which starts tomorrow. He didn't need to be out here. No, he wants to be out here. Why? Well, because he is succumbing to one of the most dangerous weaknesses every human has, _Curiosity._ He just hast to know who wants him out here so late. He wants to know their intentions.

Cautiously, he enters a relatively small clearing in the forest, that is completely filled with grave stones, most of which were easily as tall as he is, with some even taller. In the center, there was one, absolutely massive stone in the shape of a cross that towered above all the others. Hanging from one of its ends was a leather school bag with a few pink and silver streamers tied to the strap, a bag he knew all too well.

Suddenly, everything began to dim. All around him, he could feel an immensely powerful aura engulf the area in darkness, blotting out the light that the full moon once provided. Soon, Tsukune found himself in near zero visibility conditions. Looking around, he was trying to find the culprit of the event, while at the same time allowing his eyes to adjust to the new conditions. As he did so, he found that he could only see a few feet in front of himself.

A minute later, he noticed a very dim, burgundy light had begun to shine behind him. Turning around and looking up, he could see a small sliver of the moon that had miraculously turned red. Directing his gaze slightly further down, he saw, upon the large, cross shaped tombstone, in the dim light a figure with vibrant silver hair that went down to its knees. Slowly, it turned its head to face the Human in its presence, and when it did, Tsukune found himself staring into what felt like two pure crimson red spotlights with narrow, cat like slits of darkness in the middle of each.

In a quiet whisper that he could barely make out, he heard the figure say in a deep, sultry, feminine, soothing, yet unnerving voice, "Tsukuuuunnnnneeee~...". Suddenly, the light was gone along with the figure.

Once again plunged into pure darkness, Tsukune began to look around, as he began hearing soft laughter that seemingly came from everywhere at once. Again, in the same voice, "Tsukuuuuuuuuuunnnnee~, Tsukuuuuuuuuuunnnneee~!"

Eventually putting his mind to work, and piecing together all the information he had gained on this person, there appearance and voice, Tsukune put two and two together and responded to the voice.

"M-Moka?" he asked hesitantly.

Feeling a sudden change in the air behind him, Tsukune swung around towards the disturbance, but he couldn't see a thing aside from a tall, obelisk like stone.

He heard the voice again, this time saying...

" _Run~!_ "

Against the command, Tsukune continued to stand in place, looking around in a desperate attempt to identify the source of the voice.

" _Run~!_ " it said again.

Again, Tsukune just stood there, frozen in place.

Finally, the voice spoke again, and this time he could tell where it was.

Directly behind him, so close to his right ear he could feel the warm moisture of their breath.

" _If you don't run like I ask, the you will die~_ "

Finally, Tsukune did as he was told, and bolted for the woods surrounding the clearing. Weaving his way through the seemingly endless maze of oversized tombstones, Tsukune nearly panicked as the same red, spotlight like eyes appeared directly in front of him. Suddenly, the were gone, and Tsukune could feel something sharp give a quick nip at his neck, nothing serious, but enough to draw blood.

 _Blood..._

Tsukune made a sharp turn and bolted once again, this time in another direction. Again, from the darkness, the glowing red eyes appeared again, then disappeared, and another nip at Tsukune, this time, on his cheek.

This cycle would repeat itself for several minutes, with Tsukune receiving nips all over his face and neck.

Soon enough, however, it would come to an end when Tsukune ran, full speed, into another oversized tombstone.

As he slowly reopened his eyes, he was greeted by a blood red moon, whose light was shining down at him from behind the large cross stone, right back where he started. As his vision began to clear, he could see movement out of the corner of his eye.

Soon enough, the image of the moon and cross was replaced by a thick curtain of flawless, silver hair with just enough red light getting through to illuminate the face of none other than Moka Akashiya, who's eyes seemed to glow as crimson as blood as they stared down at him. Her face was relaxed, and almost gleeful. Her mouth, however, was contorted into the most sadistic and evil grin Tsukune had ever seen on anyone, which displayed her large, razor sharp fangs that could easily rip his flesh to ribbons.

Her expression of evil glee remained on her features as she brought her face unbelievably close to Tsukune's. Soon, she was just barely touching their noses together. She was close enough that Tsukune could hear the deep rumbling of a purr emanating from the back of her throat. She had pinned both his hands above his head with her left arm, and had squeezed his legs between hers to keep him immobile beneath her.

Tsukune was in absolute shock and fear, having witnessed the most powerful person in Yokai Academy chase him and now being pinned under said person. He had no idea what was going on.

 _Is she going to kill me? Oh god, why?_

" _Tsukuuuuunnnnneee~!_ " she said, slightly nuzzling her nose against his. This only served to further confuse the boy beneath her.

 _He's afraid of me! However adorable that may be, right now, it simply will not do!_ Moka thought as she smelled the air around her, which aside from her own scent, was dominated by the sheer terror Tsukune was experiencing.

Slowly, Moka brought up her right hand and gently caressed his face, starting to rub her finger nail across it in a soothing manner. At the same time, she slowly let her body come down and rest on top of his, further pinning him beneath the powerful Vampiress.

" _Tsukuuunnee~..._ " she said again, this time in a far more soothing tone. In response, Tsukune slowly, but surely began to calm down, it beginning to become clear to him that Moka has no intent to kill him right now.

As soon as he is calm, Moka begins to lower her head further, her right hand shifting to caress the back of Tsukune's head. As she came down further, she brought her fangs to bear, and slowly bit down into the left side of Tsukune's neck. Immediately afterwards, her mouth was flooded with his sweet blood, slowly flowing over her tongue, letting her saver her favorite meal, before making its way down her throat.

For Tsukune, the feeling of Moka biting into his flesh once again was, oddly, pleasant, and calming. In short order, he had completely relaxed his body under Moka's, letting her take what her heart desires.

Like this they stayed for several, long minutes that felt like an eternity each to the two teens under the moon's light. Finally, Moka released her fangs from Tsukune's flesh, revealing the two small puncture wounds that were beginning to bleed. In a long, methodic, and sensual action, Moka took her tounge and slowly traced it over the bite area, licking up any excess blood left behind, and leaving a thick layer of her saliva on Tsukune's neck to act as a healing agent for his body.

As soon as Moka finished this oddly erotic act, she brought her head back up to hover close above Tsukune's. Now, her eyes were half shut, though still glowing like lights, and her smile was much more natural and kind. Tsukune's face was the same way. Moka began to slowly lower her head again, but this time not going for the neck.

Now, to Tsukune's shock, he found Moka brushing her lips against his timidly, then slowly apply more pressure till she had locked him into a solid kiss.

 _Her lips are so soft..._

Now, Moka was beginning to poke at Tsukune's lips, as if asking for permission. In response, Tsukune loosened up his jaw and lips, just enough for Moka to force her way in. The battle for supremacy between their two tongues was short and decisive, as Moka's took dominance, wrapping itself tightly around Tsukune's.

Slowly, she began to drag his tounge into her mouth, to which Tsukune did not resist.

Lightly biting down, Moka had trapped Tsukune's tongue inside of her mouth, encouraging it to explore.

To Moka's surprise, and unbelievably intense pleasure, Tsukune decided to place his tongue against her fangs, moving over them, learning every detail in a slow, methodical motion.

During this time, Moka had released Tsukune's hands from her own in order to wrap his head and neck up in her arms and hold him even closer to herself. In response, Tsukune's hands involuntarily moved to Moka's mid back and wrapped themselves around her. This evoked a strong purr from the Vampiress, clearly pleased with this human boy's actions.

This display of passion and lust between the two lasted for a good fourty-five minutes until it finally came to an end, when Tsukune had finally passed out due to lack of oxygen, since the only oxygen he was getting was first going through Moka, as she brought it in through her nose.

With the unconscious boy in her arms, Moka revealed a massive, almost goofy smile that only someone in pure bliss could muster. Resting Tsukune's unconscious form against the cross tombstone, Moka reached up and pulled a small vile of a swirling red and pink liquid from her bag. As she came back down to Tsukune's level, she opened the vile, letting loose a smell of vanilla, strawberries, and blood, which was eerily similar to her natural body scent. Lifting Tsukune's limp right arm to her mouth, she bit into his wrist, and allowed some of his blood to fall directly into the vile, which, after a moment, added a light, chocolaty brown and vibrant neon blue color to the concoction. Satisfied, she resealed the vile and placed it back into her bag, then licked the wound she had inflicted on Tsukune's wrist, sealing it shut.

Once she had done this, she quietly rose and removed her leather bag from the tall cross tombstone and put it around herself. Once she had done this, she leaned down and gathered Tsukune into her arms bridal style, and began to make the trek back to her luxury dorm room. All the while saying to the unconscious human in her arms in a quiet, soothing whisper, " _Do not worry my Tsukune, now we will be together forever, Do not worry... my Blood Mate..._ "

As the dark aura around the clearing lifted, and the moon light returned to normal, a small carving could be seen in the very center of the Cross tombstone. This small carving consisted of a small heart shape surrounded by several mystical symbols. Inside the heart shape, written in flawless traditional japaness, was the phrase _Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono, Together as one, Until the end of time_.


End file.
